


Sweet Meets

by HalfContext



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't think of any more, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Slow Build, Teen Romance, Teen love, Teenage Hormones, frienship, overprotective teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfContext/pseuds/HalfContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Gou was told her brother was not on Samezuka's swim team?</p><p>The slow bloom of Seijuurou and Gou's relationship from when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Meets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from this prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=460925#cmt460925  
>  _"I'd really like a fic of them being cute and having/developing a healthy, sweet relationship. "_
> 
> Thinking about their relationship made me wonder what could have happened or been said between scenes. So I began from episode 2 where Gou found herself at Samezuka's swimming pool in her search for her brother.

“Matsuoka? There’s no one named Matsuoka on the swim team,”

“Huh?” Gou was stunned. Did he mean what she thought he meant? The boy in front of her looked confused himself. A glimpse of his tan skin peeking out from the black and white jacket that he wore. Gou did not notice that until now that it clung to him and his hair was damp. Did he just come out of the water? “Are you sure?”

The boy looked to have stood up straighter, extending his back to stand at full height. “My name is Mikoshiba Seijuurou,” he inclined his head as a smile split his face. It was slightly dazzling, and complimented his sharp features. Arched brows framed piercing deep-golden eyes and high cheek bones and pointed chin complemented his smile. There were even small dimples. “I am the captain of the swim team, I know everyone on it,” he continued. 

Gou realized she may have been staring a little bit too long. “O-oh, Matsuoka Gou, but everyone calls me Kou,”

“It’s very nice to meet you Kou-chan,” His features softened as Gou’s preferred name rolled off his tongue. “Would your brother be interested in the swim team?” 

Samezuka Academy swim team had more than enough members, but they were always looking for more talent and potential competitors for tournaments. This Rin Matsuoka was most likely a first or second year since Seijuurou was not familiar with the name. He wondered if her brother looked similar to her. She was phenomenal. This girl in front of him was simply adorable with her long red hair tied up and soft facial features. She was lean, maybe done some swimming or sports herself, and her voice was light and did not hurt his ears. From a prestigious school, Seijuurou was used to having girls flirt with him and his teammates during regional tournaments and competitions. But she was different. She did not had an awed look he spoke to her, did not space out or giggle stupidly. Kou-chan spoke to him directly, even waved off his sad attempt at flirting (if you could call it that) when he told her she was cute. Very cute. 

“My brother just transferred here this year,” Gou explained. She still had trouble grasping the idea that her brother, that was always excited to be in the water, was not on the Samezuka Academy swim team, a notorious powerhouse school that dominated many areas of sports. 

“Just transferred you say? Maybe he doesn’t know about the swim team,” 

Before Gou could answer a loud crash sounded on the other side of the observation glass that took the attention away from the cute enigma that was Gou. She could hear a shout through the glass. 

“A-A girl!” 

“Wha?”

“Where?!”

There was a moment of echoing squawks as the boys that Gou had previously marvelled at were caught off guard by the presence of a girl in their pool. Gou spotted a boy, fresh from his lap in the pool sputter and fall back into the water while another snatch a towel from a bench. Many others stopped the stretches and exercises they were doing to take notice of the small figure on the other side of the observation glass, dumbfounded. When did a girl get here? Did she materialize out out thin air?

Gou could not help but laugh a little. She did not realize the attention she was drawing until now. She glanced around to the boys that were in the observation room and sure enough all eyes were on her. Or at least they were now after that outburst. Gou cautioned a guess they did not get visitors to their campus pool during practice. That was probably it, they are so perfect when they compete that they must be uncomfortable when people see them on up to form. Gou understood, they were a famous team and had a big reputation to uphold, they could not afford to be seen _practising_ or _needing_ to practice. She waved her hands in a small gesture that she did not take it seriously and made a silent vow that their secret was safe with her.

Seijuurou smacked the glass, “Of course she’s a girl! Don’t act like you’ve never seen one before!” His voice was booming as he barked, his fist hitting the glass for emphasis. “Get back to practice! Idiots!” 

Seijuurou gave an impression of anger and annoyance as he glared at one of the senior year swimmers, conveying his anger over not keeping the fumbling first years in line. Internally he wilted in despair. His team had let him down in embarrassing themselves, and their captain! They were a notorious and multi-champion team, Samezuka swimmers did not get flustered by cute, attractive girls! _Way to go team_.

“Yes captain!” There was a mad dash of slick and wet bodies putting their 100% utmost concentration into their strokes and stretches. Their backs deliberately turned to the observation area. They did not just trip over themselves because of one pretty girl. They were Samezuka swimmers and 50 strong! One girl did not ruffle their feathers, nope! 

“Sorry about that,” Seijuurou scratched the back of his head in a nervous. “the first years are still getting used to team activities,” 

“No worries,” Gou quickly replied, “I did show up unannounced after I stopped by my brother’s dormitory,” she waved his pathetic attempt at his mediocre team off. Seijuurou did not miss the small shift in her stance away from the glass, deliberately sparing his team from further embarrassment, what a thoughtful girl!

“You stopped by his dormitory?” Seijuurou turned his body away from the glass as well. He would deal with his teammates later.

Gou’s ponytail swayed as she nodded. “Yes, the staff member said he wasn’t in. I’d thought he was at a club meeting,”

“Ah, if the dormitory administrator said he was out, that would mean he took leave from campus,”

“Oh, I didn’t th-” her soft voice was interrupted by a musical tune that resonated from her pocket. Gou fished out her cellphone in her pocket and checked her messages. Seijuurou took this opportunity to take in the shine that reflected off her long hair. In the light that shone in through the windows, Seijuurou noticed it had streaks of purple and reds. The light blue-bow hair tie she donned contrasted her soft hair nicely. Everything about Kou-chan was soft.

“Sorry about that, my mom texted me,” Kou-chan’s voice broke through his trance, he’d never been so mesmerized by someone’s hair before. “She didn’t know that I went to visit my brother,”

“I hope we haven't been keeping you too long?” Seijuurou’s smile widened when he was rewarded with a small laugh, “We’ll keep an eye out for him for you.”

“Thanks, I should start making my way then,” Gou gave a quick bow. “It was nice speaking to you Mikoshiba-san.” 

She began to turn away towards the door that she wandered in from earlier.

Seijuurou scrambled to say something, “Uh, Seijuurou!” that came out a little louder than he intended. “Call me Seijuurou,” 

Gou seemed unphased by his fumble or that his hand was frozen in mid-air in front of him. Like he was reaching for her. Smooth. She smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay, bye Seijuurou-san,”

“See you, Kou-chan.” But the doors were already closing behind her. 

Seijuurou let out an exasperated sigh. and leaned back against the glass of the observation area. 

His vice captain popped up beside him and thumped his shoulder. “Good job Seiju-kun,”

“Cut the sarcasm.” Seijuurou snapped back. But his heart wasn’t into it. He couldn’t deny that he did not do a good job wooing or hiding his instant attraction to the cute girl that briefly appeared in his life. A life that had only known training, swimming, and school for the past life time. He even messed up right off the block, uttering stupid things like ‘you’re pretty cute,’ that he didn’t even realize he said aloud until she thanked him. _Thanked him!_ He must have come off as such a creep for randomly spouting things like that before he even learned her name! In front of his team too! 

Seijuurou knew with an inner groan that he would not his teammates would not let him live this day down.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of a beta.


End file.
